Dashing Through The Snow
by xMoxley
Summary: A Cody Rhodes/Kaitlyn Oneshot. Christmas is tomorrow and Kaitlyn finds a mysterious present in her hotel room.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Cody Rhodes and Kaitlyn, I write for the mere enjoyment of my readers.**

**

* * *

**

Kaitlyn left the arena after the Smackdown taping and went back to her hotel. She walked into the elevator and pushed her floor. She walked out and went to her room; there she pulled out her key card and entered the room. She put her bag on the floor by the door and noticed the room was different. There was a Christmas tree with presents under it, lights, tinsel, two stocking and mistletoe. There was a gift with a note on the bed. Kaitlyn read the note,

_"This gift is for you with much love from someone special"_

Kaitlyn opened the box and pulled out a mini red dress with white fluff rims around the neck, arms and bottom. Under the dress was a Santa hat and red five inch heels, she took them to the bathroom and changed into them. Kaitlyn walked out and all the lights were off, as she walked to find the switch muscular arms wrapped around her from behind and someone kissed her neck. She jumped and turned around, but it was too dark for her to see her intruder. Then soft perfect lips met hers, moving with hers passionately, she pulled away and tried to turn the other way but whoever it was grabbed her and pulled her to them. She was laid on the bed as the person got up and walked away. She started to worry when the Christmas tree lights came on, all she could see was the dark muscular figure of a man. He approached her and got on the bed,

"Why did you kiss me? Who are you?" Kaitlyn asked this man

"I kissed you because we were under the mistletoe, and as for who I am…" he kissed her again and whispered in her ear, "I'm…Dashing" She looked up into his eyes and could just barely tell it was the self-proclaimed 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes.

"You know, you look damn sexy in that Santa dress"

"You think? I love it thank you for getting it for me" Kaitlyn replied

"I want you to show me how much you love it" Cody growled kissed roughly at Kaitlyn's neck. She moaned and pulled off his shirt, then unbuckled his belt and threw off his dress pants. He slipped off her dress and panties. She wasn't wearing a bra so that was one less thing for him to depose of. Cody trailed kisses down Kaitlyn's body and finally met her pussy, he licked her clit and it made her moan out in pleasure. He started fingering her as he licked, then he kissed her thighs up to her hips then made his way to her breasts where he sucked on one as he rubbed the other. He came up and met her mouth, kissing roughly as their tongues wrestled. Cody slipped off his boxers and his huge member sprang free. Kaitlyn felt it just barely touching her wet area, then she felt all of him inside her, she gasped then turned it into a moan as he slid out slowly then back in. Cody caught speed and thrust harder making Kaitlyn wetter and her moans louder. Cody grunted and growled, his rock hard dick twitching, about to cum.

"Cum for me baby," Cody moaned to Kaitlyn, he wanted her to cum first "…Yeah, cum for me…" his breathless moans made Kaitlyn hornier, which lead to her arching her back and screaming out in pleasure as she came on Cody, finally he released and sighed finally being relieved. His think hard member twitched, he still ached for her, and she could see it. Kaitlyn pulled Cody to her and teased him by almost kissing him then threw him beside her on his back and climbed on top of him. Her wet pussy rubbed against his member and he moaned, she kissed his neck then his shoulder, down his muscular chest, to his aching cock. She licked it then sucked it, making him moan more. Soon he shot warm fluid into her mouth. Kaitlyn came up and kissed him on the lips, both hands on either side of his sexy face. Cody grabbed her hips and lifted her onto him, her blonde hair hanging around their faces. She pulled away slightly and they both smiled lovingly at each other. Kaitlyn looked at the clock remembering something, then turned back to Cody "Merry Christmas" she said then kissed him, "Merry Christmas baby" Cody replied.

They lied together in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The End**

**I hope enjoyed the story! Please review! An early Christmas present to all Cody Rhodes and/or Kaitlyn fans! From MissMysteryWriterGurlWWEfan! **


End file.
